Rivales, amigos o que
by bella-maru
Summary: Edward y Bella eran vecinos, sus familias eran amigas, pero ellos no podían estar cerca el uno del otro. Dos escuelas rivales, dos vecinos rivales. Todo está bien entre ellos, mientras vayan a escuelas separadas y sus vidas no se tengan que cruzar más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero siempre el destino puede meter la pata.
1. Prólogo

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso mi imaginación y me pongo a jugar con ellos por escrito por primera vez.**

 **RIVALES, AMIGOS O QUE**

Edward y Bella eran vecinos, sus familias eran amigas, pero ellos no podían estar cerca el uno del otro.

Dos escuelas rivales, dos vecinos rivales.

Edward es popular, deportista, capitán de su equipo de football, además de presidente estudiantil. Él lo tiene todo, es inteligente, buen mariscal de campo, seguido y admirado por sus compañeros y adorado por sus compañeras, es el sueño de toda mujer, guapo, simpático y de familia rica. Los hombres quieren ser como él y las mujeres quieren estar con él, todas excepto una, Bella, su vecina e hija de los mejores amigos de sus padres.

Bella es popular, la capitana de las porristas, surfista, presidente estudiantil en su propia escuela. Es hermosa, admirada y odiada en partes iguales por sus compañeras, y todos los chicos quieren estar con ella. Talentosa, inteligente, hermosa y como Edward también viene de una familia adinerada.

Todo está bien entre ellos, mientras vayan a escuelas separadas y sus vidas no se tengan que cruzar más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero siempre el destino puede meter la pata.

 **Prologo**

BPOV

Hoy amanecí con el mejor humor posible, era viernes, tenía planes para salir con mis amigas Rosalie y Alice.

Creo que no me presente como corresponde, soy Isabella Marie Swan, mis amigos y familia me llaman Bella, tengo 17 años, falta menos de 1 mes para que cumpla los 18, mido 1,68 mts, tengo buen cuerpo gracias al deporte, tengo pelo largo castaño en ondas con reflejos rojizos, y ojos marrones como el chocolate, se podría decir que soy atractiva, pero la belleza física nunca me importo, me fijo y me gusta que la gente vea el interior. Soy porrista, pero no soy una cabeza hueca, además surfeo, lo que ayuda a la torpeza heredada de mi abuela, que tropieza con sus propios pies, me gusta dibujar y leer mucho, por lo cual aún no me decido si entrar a la escuela de arte o estudiar literatura, pero por suerte tengo todo el año para decidirlo. Soy presidente estudiantil, popular, pero no engreída, me gustaría poder hacer todas las cosas que amo, sin ser el centro de atención, pero lamentablemente, parte de esas cosas vienen de la mano con ser popular, maldita gente superficial.

Vivo en Los Ángeles, California, y amo el sol, la playa y disfrutar el tiempo libre dibujando, surfeando y pasando el rato con mis amigas, Rose y Ali.

Rose, en realidad llamada Rosalie Lilian Hale, es una rubia escultural, que mida 1,75 mts, también el deporte la ayuda con su físico, pero tiene una muy buena genética, podría pasar por modelo perfectamente, ya que no solo es rubia, sino que además tiene unos ojos azules casi violeta que son la envidia de toda mujer, es intimidante no solo por su belleza sino por su personalidad, no deja que nadie le pase por arriba, y sabe cuándo tiene que poner a la gente en su lugar, de la cual soy amiga desde que usábamos pañales.

Ali, mejor conocida como el duende comprador, su nombre real es Mary Alice Brandon, también somos amigas desde que usábamos pañales, es mi pequeña amiga de 1,55 mts, chiquita pero con buenas curvas, gracias al deporte, ya que las 3 somos porristas, surfeamos, y nos encanta bailar, Alice tiene pelo morocho, usándolo en puntas, lo cual le hizo ganar el apodo de duende además de sus facciones finas y delicadas, sin decir que su estatura, unos lindos ojos verdes. Las tres somos inseparables, amigas de toda la vida, y estamos viendo de ir juntas a la misma universidad, pero por suerte tenemos todo un año para decidirnos a cual y que estudiar, aunque en realidad aquí la indecisa soy yo, ya que Alice quiere estudias diseño de modas, por algo es una compradora compulsiva y Rose, quiere estudiar ingeniería, un amor secreto de ella es la mecánica, y quiere diseñar ella sus propios coches, por ahora se entretiene jugando a armar y desarmar los nuestros.

En fin, ya habiéndome presentado, tanto a mí como a mis mejores amigas, continuo con lo que venía diciendo. Amanecí del mejor humor, teníamos planes para el fin de semana, de surfear, y el sábado en la noche, había una fiesta en la playa, por lo que hoy teníamos pensado hacer una pijamada en mi casa. Pero como no siempre todo me sale bien, mi día se vio interrumpido y nublado mi humor por el amor, y nótese el sarcasmo, de mi vecino Edward, es hijo de los mejores amigos de mis padres y vecino nuestro.

Mis padres tienen un grupo de amigos muy interesante, desde la escuela son amigos, a pesar que los mejores amigos de mis padres son Edward y Elizabeth Masen, los cuales son muy simpáticos y a los que tengo gran cariño, a pesar de ser los progenitores de la pesadilla de Edward Anthony Masen, también son amigos de los padres de Rose y Ali, y de los padres de Jasper Whitlock y Emmett McCarty, los cuales son amigos del innombrable y a los que gracias a Dios mis amigas tampoco toleran, y también están en el grupo Carlisle Cullen, mi amado tío por parte de madre, es el mejor tío del mundo, que cometió el pequeño error de casarse con Esme Platt, y no lo digo porque tenga algo en contra de Esme, porque no es así, la amo y es la mejor tía del mundo, el problema con Esme es que es la hermana de Elizabeth, que es la madre de Edward, así que por desgracia y cosas del destino, de alguna manera estoy unida a él por familia, lo único que espero es que el destino no lo siga poniendo en mi camino.

EPOV

Empecemos con las presentaciones formales, mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen, hijo de Edward y Elizabeth Masen, y odio que me llamen Eddie, así que para que lo sepan o Ed o Edward, si me llaman de otra manera no respondo. Supongo que si antes conocieron a Isabella, ella los habrá puesto al tanto del grupo de amigos de nuestros padres y como estamos unidos por nuestros tíos.

Tengo 18 años, mido 1,80 mts, soy musculoso gracias al deporte pero no a los extremos de mi amigo Emmett, al cual en unos momentos se los presentare, soy capitán y mariscal de campo del equipo de football de mi escuela, presidente estudiantil, y si no fuera por los deportes creo que me considerarían un nerd, ya que tengo uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela, salvo porque soy uno de los más populares, aunque tampoco me molestaría que me consideraran un nerd. Tengo pelo castaño broncíneo, un color raro de definir realmente, pero que a las damas las vuelve loca, más porque nunca consigo domarlo lo que hace que parezca que acabo de tener sexo, mis ojos son de un color verde esmeralda, el cual hace que atraiga a todas las mujeres de mi escuela, y las más tímidas se queden sin habla, así que gracias mamá por eso. Amo la atención, amo a las mujeres, amo los deportes, y amo pasar el tiempo con mis amigos, y a pesar de todas las cosas por las que podrían pensar que son un engreído, que puedo decir, supongo que un poco lo soy.

Mis dos mejores amigos, los cuales supongo que Isabella también nombro, son Emmett y Jasper, no me voy a tomar el trabajo de decirles sus apellidos, porque la Señorita Swan ya lo hizo, como que me llamo Edward.

Emmett es un oso de 1,90 mts y tamaño ropero, es un gigante que intimida a los rivales y, en realidad a todo el mundo, por su gran tamaño, pero es un bromista y no lo escucharon de mí, pero es más tierno que un oso de peluche, pero por suerte nadie ha visto ese lado de él aun. Pelo castaño oscuro, ojos azules, y una sonrisa infantil con hoyuelos en sus mejillas y todo, hace que todas las mujeres, no todas realmente, sino todas las que no se fijan en mí, caigan rendidas a sus pies.

Por otro lado, Jasper mide 1,83 mts, él está en medio de tamaño entre Emmett y yo, ya que es un poco más musculoso que yo y también más alto, pero al ser yo un poquito más delgado esa diferencia de altura no se nota por suerte, rubio y ojos celestes, también enloquece a las mujeres, salvo por el hecho que es más callado que nosotros, es al que le gusta analizar las situaciones y a las personas y luego actuar, por eso quiere estudiar Psicología en la universidad, en cambio Emmett quiere estudiar Ingeniería y yo quiero seguir los pasos de mi tío Carlisle, tío de Isabella más precisamente, y estudiar medicina, lo único que nos queda definir en este año que tenemos por delante es donde estudiaremos, pero ya tenemos planeado rentar un piso juntos e ir a la misma universidad.

Los tres jugamos juntos en el equipo de football, surfeamos, pasamos el tiempo en la playa y en fiestas, gracias a nuestra inteligencia no tenemos que pasar el tiempo estudiando y lo podemos aprovechar para disfrutar de nuestro último año de escuela.

Hechas las presentaciones correspondientes, lo que haya quedado por decir, se ira diciendo, aunque creo que no hay mucho más que decir, salvo que los tres estamos solteros y pensando en seguir de esta manera por un tiempo largo.

El día de hoy amaneció con un sol gigante iluminando el cielo y animando mi humor para el gran fin de semana que nos esperaba, partido el día de hoy, fiesta luego, surf mañana y más fiesta en la playa. No podía esperar para que comenzara. Mi buen humor se vio interrumpido por Isabella Swan, esperemos que gracias a que vamos a diferentes escuelas mi humor mejore en el camino.

 **Hola gente, aqui estoy con mi primer fic... espero que les guste, dejenme saber sus opiniones.**

 **Gracias stefidz por betear el cap.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso mi imaginación y me pongo a jugar con ellos por escrito por primera vez.**

 **Primero que nada, lamento la demora, mi idea principal era actualizar una vez por semana, en esta ocasión se me complico pero hare todo lo posible de poder actualizar todas las semanas.**

 **Gracias a Carolina Sauceda, solecitopucheta y Kjimima por sus reviews, y a todas las lectoras silenciosas que me agregaron, tanto a mi como a la historia entre sus alertas y favoritos… espero que sigan la historia y mas que feliz de recibir sus opiniones, sugerencias e ideas… Y para las que se preguntan, habrá lemmons en esta historia.**

 **Gracias stefidz por betear el cap.**

 **Ahora si les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y los disfrute.**

 **RIVALES, AMIGOS O QUE**

Edward y Bella eran vecinos, sus familias eran amigas, pero ellos no podían estar cerca el uno del otro.

Dos escuelas rivales, dos vecinos rivales.

Edward es popular, deportista, capitán de su equipo de football, además de presidente estudiantil. Él lo tiene todo, es inteligente, buen mariscal de campo, seguido y admirado por sus compañeros y adorado por sus compañeras, es el sueño de toda mujer, guapo, simpático y de familia rica. Los hombres quieren ser como él y las mujeres quieren estar con él, todas excepto una, Bella, su vecina e hija de los mejores amigos de sus padres.

Bella es popular, la capitana de las porristas, surfista, presidente estudiantil en su propia escuela. Es hermosa, admirada y odiada en partes iguales por sus compañeras, y todos los chicos quieren estar con ella. Talentosa, inteligente, hermosa y como Edward también viene de una familia adinerada.

Todo está bien entre ellos, mientras vayan a escuelas separadas y sus vidas no se tengan que cruzar más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero siempre el destino puede meter la pata.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **BPOV**_

El viernes estaba llegando a su fin gracias a Dios, Alá, Buda o cualquiera sea la preferencia religiosa de cada uno, había sido una semana complicada, ya que algunos profesores tienen ganas de adelantar sus exámenes, sorprendiéndonos y haciéndonos a estudiar más tiempo.

Por suerte, tanto Ali, como Rose y yo no teníamos conflictos en lo que se refiere a estudio, no porque seamos nerds, aunque tampoco nos molestaría que nos llamaran así, sino porque éramos dedicadas y prestábamos atención, no estábamos dando vueltas y molestando en clase, por lo que además de tener el peso de la popularidad, también teníamos un poco el odio de otras compañeras porristas, porque podíamos cuadrar los tiempos para las practicas, estudiar, y divertirnos sin reprobar ninguna materia, gracias a nuestros amados padres que nos heredaron su inteligencia. Espero que con estas cosas que digo no me tomen como una superficial, porque no lo soy, si lo fuera no daría clase de apoyo a amigas, compañeras y alumnas más chicas que yo, y aunque nunca me lo planteaba seriamente, realmente disfrutaba enseñando.

Como decía antes de irme por las ramas, y eso lo herede de Ali, el viernes estaba llegando a su fin, luego de una larga semana. Hoy en la noche teníamos que apoyar con el equipo de porristas a nuestro equipo Los Romanos de Los Ángeles High School, a los que les tocaba jugar contra Los Leones de Fairfax High School, que da la casualidad que es el equipo del más odioso ser que puedo conocer, supongo que sabrán a quien me refiero por lo que no es necesario que diga su nombre, no vaya a ser que se me aparezca como Candyman y nos mate a todos, dudo que eso vaya a pasar pero mejor es prevenir que lamentar y no tengo ganas de ver su odiosa cara, por lo que honestamente espero que les ganen con mucha ventaja, y así poder disfrutar las porras que vayamos a dar porque eso es lo que más odia en el mundo, saber que perdió y que constantemente se lo recuerden.

Los dos equipos están entre los mejores y siempre la diferencia de anotaciones era muy escasa, nunca lográbamos tener más de dos victorias seguidas, por eso esta vez quiero ganar y con mucha diferencia, el innombrable se lo merece, por haberme arruinado el comienzo de mi día con su estúpido y malvado Volvo, que bloqueo a mi hermoso y bonito Mini Cooper, y por su culpa casi llego tarde a la escuela. Dirán que es una idiotez que mi día se arruine por eso, pero el problema de la situación y porque me enoja tanto, es que desde hace años, desde que estamos en pañales prácticamente, él, Emmett y Jasper buscan la manera de arruinar nuestras vidas, por lo que después de años de acumular cualquier idiotez ya me sobrepasa.

En fin, estamos ya en el último periodo de clase, del amado viernes, con un fin de semana grandioso de por medio, con playa, surf y fiesta, y si todo salía bien con la victoria del equipo, además festejo post partido, así que por favor ayuden con sus buenas ondas para que sea un fin de semana de festejo en grande.

Al sonar el timbre para avisarnos que nuestro día escolar llegaba a su fin, salí de mi clase de historia, para encontrarme con las chicas en el estacionamiento, y juntas ir todas a la casa de Ali, para cambiarnos y prepararnos para alentar a nuestro equipo.

\- Hola Rose, ¿Qué tal esas energías para alentar a los chicos en el partido de hoy? – dije abrazándola – ¿no te dejaron muy exhausta las clases?

\- Para nada Bella – me contesto, soltándose de mi abrazo y pegándome un codazo en las costillas – tengo las energías mejor que nunca, tenemos que ganar o ganar, no quiero tener que ver la felicidad de los innombrables luego del partido… mejor que se depriman y no quieran salir, y si eso les arruina el fin de semana mejor.

\- Tienes toda la razón – reí y la codee para que viera a Ali que venía caminando hacia nosotras.

\- ¿De que tanto se están riendo ustedes? – pregunto Ali colgándose de nuestros brazos.

\- Estamos deseando que los chicos ganen hoy así les arruina el fin de semana a los innombrables, ¿Qué dice tu sexto sentido, srita vidente? – Rose, siempre estaba bromeando ya que Ali decía que podía ver el futuro pero aún no había desarrollado su don.

\- Mmmm, deja que me concentre – cerro los ojos y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, como hacen las videntes en las películas de bajo presupuesto.

\- Ya Ali, vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde – asegure, y la agarre de la mano para subirnos al Mercedes Benz rojo descapotable de Rose.

\- Bella, mis súper poderes videntes, dicen que llegaremos a tiempo, y que los chicos ganaran, pero como siempre por pocos tantos, además tengo el presentimiento que este será el último fin de semana que tendremos aquí – dijo muy segura de ella misma, provocando que Rose y yo nos viéramos y empecemos a reír.

\- ¿Cómo es eso que será el último fin de semana que tendremos aquí? – le pregunte – mira que cosas dices, si estaremos aquí hasta graduarnos.

\- Yo solo digo, ya verás – dijo subiéndose al coche de Rose.

Rose y yo subimos al coche, ya que hoy con el incidente de mi Mini Cooper vinimos las tres juntas, y nos dirigimos a la casa de Ali para alistarnos para el partido.

Pasamos una tarde entretenida, escuchando música, maquillándonos, peinándonos y arreglarnos con nuestro uniforme de porrista que era con los colores del equipo, azul, blanco y negro. Una vez listas volvimos a la escuela, ya que esta vez jugábamos de locales.

Estábamos aparcando el coche cuando vimos que llegaba el autobús con el equipo contrario, así que con las chicas nos adelantamos para no tener que ver más tiempo del necesario a los indeseados hijos de los amigos de nuestros padres… si, si, lo sé, y para aclarar no nos gusta decir sus nombres a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, y como este no es el caso, no los nombrare.

Llegamos a la cancha y ahí estaban el resto de las porristas esperándonos, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Ángela, Lauren y Jessica, con las que teníamos una buena relación, aunque las más cercanas a nosotras eran las cuatro primera que nombre, Jessica y Lauren nos tenían un poco de envidia, y no por ser egocéntrica. Ya teníamos nuestra rutina lista y preparada, solo faltaba que el resto de los espectadores llegara para empezar con nuestra rutina de presentación antes de dar comienzo al partido, luego les tocaría el turno a las porristas del otro equipo.

\- Hola chicas, hoy tenemos que alentarlos para conseguir una fuerte victoria contra los gatitos – dije riendo, ya que siempre les decíamos de esa manera.

\- Estamos listas – dijo Tanya saltando.

\- Vamos a patear sus traseros – continuo Kate, abrazando a Tanya.

\- Sí, chicas, hoy es el día en que veremos llorar a los gatitos – dijo Rose, para luego carcajearse.

\- Lo que no sé, es si con esta rutina los alentaremos como se merecen – ahí estaba Lauren, siendo tan pesimista y mala onda como era. Juro que si pudiera la sacaría del equipo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, ya lo veras, y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras – contesto Ali, sorprendiéndonos a todas por su respuesta, ya que no era típico de ella.

Por suerte antes que las discusiones siguieran nos avisaron que teníamos que hacer nuestra coreografía porque ya estaban todos listos para empezar el partido, así que nos pusimos en posición y bailamos la coreografía que habíamos ideado junto con Ali y Rose. Al terminar recibimos una gran ovación por lo que con tanto grito y aplauso Ali se dirigió a Jessica y Lauren.

\- ¿Qué era lo que decían ustedes? La coreo gusto y van a ver como los motiva a ganar – les dijo para luego dar la vuelta y ponernos en nuestra posición al costado de la cancha.

Las porristas del otro equipo hicieron su coreo mientras nosotras esperábamos al costado de la cancha, en nuestro lugar para alentar al equipo mientras jugaba, pero sin distraerlos, por lo que solo dábamos aliento gritando y con canciones como todos los demás.

Una vez las otras chicas terminaron, las cuales a decir verdad hicieron una coreografía más propia de burdel y club de striptease que de porristas, apestaban, y encima eran unas perras, y no lo digo por la actitud al bailar sino por cómo se las veía siempre, se decían que eran unas putas, para llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

Terminaron la coreografía y fueron a su lado de la cancha, y siguieron bailando como las perras que eran, lo bueno de nuestros chicos era que no se dejaban distraer, esperemos que sigan así, porque con los movimientos que estaban haciendo tan vulgares, nos iban a hacer perder, capaz y conociendo a los personajes indeseables que tenían como capitán, no me sorprenderían que las tenían a ellas ahí, para poder distraer al equipo contrario. Tenía ganas de advertirles a los chicos, pero confiaba en ellos y no se dejarían distraer. Su meta era ganar a toda costa.

Los jugadores se posicionaron en la cancha y el referí hizo sonar el silbato para dar por comienzo al partido.

Esto iba a estar interesante.

 _ **EPOV**_

Llegamos a Los Ángeles High School en el autobús escolar, medidas que tomaba nuestra escuela ya que en este partido éramos visitantes. Mientras bajábamos vi como se estacionaba un Mercedes Benz descapotable rojo, el auto de Rosalie, y de él bajaban Alice y Bella, con sus uniformes de porristas.

Codee a Emmett y Jasper para que vieran en su dirección, ya que por más que no las tolerábamos no podíamos negar que se veían bien en esos uniformes y que nos dejaban siempre con la boca abierta con sus coreografías, por supuesto y como siempre ellas nos ignoraron olímpicamente.

Agarramos nuestros bolsos y nos dirigimos a los vestuarios preparados para los visitantes, a cambiarnos y tener la charla en la que el entrenador nos decía la táctica de juego con la que quería que empezáramos el juego.

Tenía curiosidad por como sería la coreografía tanto de nuestras porristas como de las del equipo contrario, por lo que me asome para ver justo cuando estaban por comenzar. Sé que si el entrenador me viera me dejaría sin jugar así que me escondí lo mejor que pude.

Estaba muy concentrado cuando siento una mano en mi hombro que me hizo por poco saltar en mi sitio, aunque eso es algo que jamás admitiré en público. Al darme vuelta vi a Emmett y Jasper detrás mío viendo con las mismas caras de estupefacción que debía tener yo la coreografía que estaban haciendo Bella, Alice, Rosalie y las demás porristas, era increíble, sexy, provocativa pero sin ser vulgar, y para ser sinceros, estaba causando que cierta parte de mi anatomía reaccionara, por lo que antes que pasara a mayores, decidí volver al vestuario.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de alejar de mi mente los movimientos tan sensuales que hacían, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, y creo que Jasper y Emmett estaban en igualdad de condiciones que yo, lo único que esperaba era que al momento de empezar el partido pudiéramos concentrarnos en lo que teníamos que hacer.

Terminaron las presentaciones de las porristas, y nos avisaron que era hora de salir a la cancha y empezar el partido. Era hora de concentrarnos.

Salimos siendo vitoreados por todas las personas ubicadas en el lado de visitantes, y por las que esperaba que ganáramos para demostrarles que sus vítores y buenas energías nos ayudaban mucho a la hora de jugar.

Como capitán me acerque al centro junto con Jacob Black el capitán de Los Romanos, para lanzar la moneda para ver comenzaba con el primer lanzamiento, elegí cara pero por desgracia salió cruz y comenzaban ellos.

Sonó el pitido del silbato y el juego comenzó. Recibimos golpes, lanzamos pelotas, e hicimos todo lo que teníamos que hacer, pero por desgracia no fue suficiente. El juego termino con nuestra derrota 36-40, no una diferencia sustancial, pero si perdimos y para ser sinceros, nos agrio bastante la fiesta que había luego partido, y el resto del fin de semana.

Con los chicos decidimos, comer algo e ir a la casa de Emmett, para jugar un partido de Wii, para distraer nuestra mente, como hacíamos siempre que nos tocaba perder contra Los Romanos, lo cual sucedía cada 2 partidos, parecía una maldición, siempre ganábamos 2 seguidos y perdíamos 2, así que si mis cálculos eran correctos, cuando fuéramos locales, también nos tocaría perder.

Fuimos al sótano de la casa de Emmett, con un par de cervezas y unas pizzas, y pasamos la noche jugando, comiendo y bebiendo, ninguno hablo del partido, ni de las porristas ni de la fiesta que nos estábamos perdiendo. La idea de la distracción funciono muy bien, mañana sería otro día, en el que planeábamos ir a surfear y luego a la fiesta de playa y con eso en mente nos fuimos a dormir.


	3. NOTA

**_HOLA GENTE... ESTA NOTA ES PARA INFORMARLES QUE POR EL MOMENTO NO ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO. ENTRE TEMAS PERSONALES Y FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN NO PUDE ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO. ESPERO SEPAN COMPRENDER Y EN CUANTO PUEDA CONTINUARE ESTA HISTORIA._**

 ** _NO LA VOY A ABANDONAR, SOLO ESTARÁ EN PAUSA UN TIEMPO QUE ESPERO SEA CORTO!_**


End file.
